Transfering Schools Has Advantages
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall gets transfered to a new school. The very first day he sees Logan Mitchell, the most gorgeous person he's ever seen. Will he act on it before someone else does? AU-fic! Kogan! Rated: M for later chapters.  Name Changed From The New School
1. The New School

**Alright! Here we go. This has the potential to be my longest fic! Heres hoping it is. Oh! and this is my first AU-fic! Hope everyone likes it :3**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Big Time Rush 's characters, names, etc. **

Kendall was nervous. That was the only word for it. He just transfered to Palmwoods Acedemy of the Natural Gifted. And he was _nervous._ All he could do was _sing. _His only friend would be Camille, the major actress, singer, and dancer.

He walked out of the bathroom in his usual clothes, a flannel shirt with a black tank top under it and some blue jeans. The only thing he was happy about was that his new school didn't have a school uniform.

He walked through the halls and took his seat at the kitchen table next to his ten year old sister Katie, who wasn't nervous at all.

"Calm down, Big Brother." She said, reaching over and patting his shoulder.

"How! It's a new school! And all I can do is sing!" He said in a frantic voice.

Katie just rolled her eyes. "And all I can do is manage money. I got in _no _problem what so ever. And singing is ten times better then money managing. So calm down." She said in her motherly voice.

This did help Kendall a little. After he ate his toast and cereal, he and Katie ran out of their house and began to walk to school.

"What kind of classes do you think we'll have?" Kendall asked, who was more the a little nervous.

"I think it said something on the pamphlet that everythings like normal school, just instead of taking a foreign language we take what skills we have. So I'll take.." She reached into her bag and produced her schedule. "Money managing with seniors! Yes!" She yelled.

"What makes you so happy about seniors? Won't you fail?" Kendall asked.

"Seniors have gas money. I'm going to be rich by the end of the year." She said in a evil voice.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Do you have any friends?" Kendall asked. He had one, he didn't think Katie had any.

"Yes. I met a boy named Tyler." She said, turning a corner. "Oh, and what are you going to do about a boyfriend?" She asked. "You only have three years before you graduate."

Kendall sighed. He _did _want a boyfriend. He came out at his last school and nothing really changed. He was still Mr. Popular. Nothing should change here, yet he didn't want to come out right away. He wasn't scared, he just wanted to see how many people were homophobic.

"Well. Here it is." Katie said. "Bye Big Brother." She said, walking away to her building.

Kendall just waved. He opened the door and walked into the halls where a few hundred students were waiting in the hall.

"Kendall!" A voice yelled.

Kendall turned around and waved. "Hey Camille."

"So, what class do you have first?" The small girl asked as she followed Kendall down the hall

"Uh, Engli-" He bumped into someone and the two fell, making the other person fall and drop their books.

Kendall burst out about six "Sorries" in about three seconds. He quickly picked up the books and realized who he knocked the books from.

He was a small boy. With brunnette hair, big, _deep_ brown eyes, a sweater vest with a blue plaid shirt, and blue jeans.

"Oh, no. It was my fault. Sorry!" He said, picking up his books.

To Kendall, his voice was _angelic_. "O-oh.. no.. it was mine. Sorry again." Kendall said, handing him his books and standing up.

"Sorry again!" The brunnette said, running away.

"C-C-C-C-Ca-Camile!" Kendall said, slapping her shoulder a few dozen times in succesion. "W-w-w-w-who-who was that boy?" He said.

"Uh.. I think his name is.. Logan.. Henderson? No.. Mitchell! Logan Mitchell! He's the school genius." She said.

Kendall quickly grabbed her and lead her out the door and down some stairs. No one was there. "He was gorgeous." He said, smiling.

Camille nodded. Luckily she wasn't a homophobe. "You should go for it." She whispered.

"B-but.. what if he's straight?" He said with distress.

"He's gone out with some boys I know.. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. You'd like them." She said.

The bell rang.

"To english!" She said, grabbing his arm and running to english.

In english. Camille and Kendall sat beside each other in the back row, and two other boys, who he thought would be Carlos and James, sat infront of them. That class went smoothly, no distractions. The next class wouldn't be that good.

He walked in his next class, math, and the first thing he saw, was the thig he feared most. There, in the front row, was the boy named Logan.

Kendall took his seat behind the boy, trying to be bold and observe him, and stayed quiet the entire class.

After that class, happily they had break.

Camille showed Kendall where the lockers were, and oddly, Logan was there. "This is your locker, 2J."

"Oh, hey!" Logan said. "You're the person I plowed down before first bell." He said with a blush. "I'm Logan Mitchell." He said, holding out a hand.

"Uh.." Kendall said with his own blush. "I'm Kendall Kn-Kn-K-" A slap on the shoulder from Camille. "Knight! Kendall Knight." He said, his blush deepening.

Logan just chuckled. "We should hang out some time." He said, opening his locker and getting out his next period class book.

"I'd like that." He said, opening his own locker and putting his bag contents in it.

When he closed his locker, Logan was already gone. He turned to Camille.

"Oh my god! He said we should hang out!" He squeeled with joy.

"So when are you getting the bikini wax?" Camille asked with definite sarcasm.

"The same day me and him go on a date." He said sadly.

"Carlos!" She yelled, attracting the Latino complected boy he saw in his first peropd c;ass/

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tell Kendall that Logan'll accept a date if Kendall asks." She said in an annoyed tone.

"He will. And He's really nic- Kendall? Are you ok?" He asked.

Kendall looked like he was about to explode. He started hopping up and down. "Yes!" He gasped.

"Thanks Carlos. This is Kendall, by the way, he has a crush on Logan."

Carlos giggled. "He seems nice."

Camille looked around. "James!" She yelled, gesturing for a tall boy to come over.

"James, this is Kendall. The boy I was telling you about."

James looked him up and down, leaned down, and whispered something Camille's ear. What ever he said made Camille giggle.

"Uh.." Kendall said.

"He said you're hot." She said.

James slapped her on the shoulder and shot her a death glare.

Kendall just giggled. "You're not that bad either, James." He said with a smirk.

"Kendall!" A voice called from behind the group. He turned around and saw his little sister.

"What?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say hi. Find your boyfriend yet?" She said in a mocking tone.

Kendall blushed and bowed his head.

The three teens laughed. "He did find his crush." Camille said.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

Kendall shot Camille a "Tell-her-and-ill-kill-you" glare

Carlos pointed at the boy who was walking back to his locker.

"Oh, I approve." Katie said with a grin.

Camille shot him a "Didn't-tell-him" grin.

"A-approve of what?" Logan asked.

**Oh. Snap. Whats gonna happen next? :3 hope everyone likes it! **


	2. Friends Are a Force To Be Reckoned With

**Yep! Here's chapter two. I know everyone hates my fanfics ;^; I should just stop writing.. but I'm not gonna! So! here you go :3**

"A-approve of what?" Logan asked.

"This floor!" Kendall almost yelled as he stomped on the tile. He leaned down and whispered in Katie's ear. "Tell him and you'll be eating it."

Katie just shrugged. "I'm use to living in a motel. This is some fancy tile." She said. "Well, I must be going. My people call me." She said, walking over to a group of seniors.

"Who was she?" Carlos asked.

"My ten year old sister, Katie." He explained. "She has a plan to take over the senior's wallets." He finished s he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Kendall." Logan said. "Your shoe's untied." The brunette finished.

"Oh thanks." He said, bending down and tieing it. When he got up, Logan was walking off.

"Dude. He's totally into you." Camille said.

Kendall shot her a death glare. "No he isn't." He said.

"Yeah. He is." Carlos said. "He definatly just got you to bend over. He was starin at 'cha the whole time." He finished.

Kendall was about to talk when the bell rang.

_"Were they right? Was he really.. checking me out?" _Kendall thought to himself.

Next period he had a "Singing" class. He was happy because he actually had _friends._ The first day. He ran over to James, Carlos, and Logan, who were all sitting in chairs.

"Hey guys!" He beamed as he sat beside the three other teens.

"Hey." Logan said. Carlos and James were smiling to themselves.

Their teacher went all over the room, ambushing random students with a "Sing me a line from (insert) song."

Luckily, he never got to Kendall. However, he did ask Logan.

"Show me the opening for The Clapping Song. Shirley Ellis."

Kendall blinked. An odd song, yes. But, it would give Kendall a show of how well Logan could sing. And he _could._

Logan sighed and stood up.

_"Three, six, nine_

_The goose drank wine_

_The monkey chewed tobacco_

_On the streetcar line_

_The line broke_

_The monkey got choked_

_And they all went to Heaven_

_In a little row boat."_

He sang everything _perfectly._

Kendall didn't realise he was staring untill James nudged his knee.

"You. Him. Lunch. To-. uh. -Day." James said.

Kendall would have fought, but he didn't want to. He wated to spend time with Logan.

After the "Singing" Class, they all walked to Science.

That class, nothing really memorable happened.

Next was lunch. Kendall practically _flew_ to the lunch room. He knew that this would be the first time he could spend with Logan alone.

He got in line, two people behind Logan. "_Perfect."_ He thought to himself._ "I'll know where he sits." _

After they both got their trays, Kendall followed Logan to a corner of the lunch room.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall said. "Can I sit with you?" He asked.

Logan quickly nodded and Kendall took his seat beside Logan. He didn't even notice what they had on their trays. Spaghetti.

Logan freed his fork from the confines of the plastic it was in and _dug in._ It was adorable. He realised Kendall was staring and began to blush.

Kendall shook the stare off and quickly burst out in "sorries" again.

Logan wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled. "You have to stop that."

Kendall blushed and opened his own fork. He began to eat. But he was _sure_ to not go to fast. He didn't want to scare Logan away. He never felt like this about _anyone._

After they were finished eating, Logan turned to Kendall. "So, how's your first day been?" The brunette asked.

Kendall smiled. _"Awesome thanks to you. You made my whole year! Thank you Logan."_

"Good." the blonde said. "And yours?"

"Good. I think I found a new friend." He said.

_And with Camille, Carlos, and James:_

"How long do you think it'll take before they realise they're perfect for each other?" Camille asked.

"Kendall still thinks Logan won't say yes if he _did _ask him out." Camille said.

"And Logan said that Kendall's to nice to give him the time of day." Carlos said.

"I give them a week, tops." James said, popping a grape into his mouth.

_And back at the two boys:_

"So what do you want be? In a couple of years, I mean.." Kendall said.

_"Married to you, thats what."_ Logan thought to himself. "A doctor." He said aloud. "And yourself?" He asked.

_"Married to you, that what." _Kendall thought to himself. "A hockey player for the Minnesota Wild." He said.

"Oh, a hockey star." Logan said. "You have to teach me sometime."

"Camille tells me you're quite the smart one. You have to teach me some things soon." He said with a chuckle.

_Back at Camille, James, and Carlos:_

"Oh dear." Camille said. "They're going to strain their eyes with all that eye-fucking they're doing."

Carlos and James nodded.

The bell rang and the pair got up.

"How much you wanna bet Kendall takes his tray up and Logan checks him out again?" Carlos asked.

"None. Look." She said.

No sooner then Carlos said it, it as happening. Kendall took Logan's tray and shook his head. As soon as Kendall was walking away, Logan was looking straight at his ass.

Camille's smile quickly became a frown. "Trouble coming up on Logan's rear." She said.

Jett was walking up to Logan. He was nothing more then _the_ bully.

"Move move move!" Carlos said, getting up.

_And at Logan:_

Logan was smiling to himself. Kendall was so nice.

_"He took my tray and everything.." _He thought to himself.

He was about to walk away when he heard a voice.

"Hey, fag." It said.

"Hey, Jett." He said as he turned around.

"Oh, I know the fag isn't getting smart with _me!_" He said, bowing up.

"No. I am." Camille said, turning him around and looking him in the eyes. "Back the _**fuck**_ off." She said.

Jett's eyes widened. Not only was he _scared._ He was scared _shitless._ He threw his hands up and ran away.

Carlos was staring at Camille. "Holy shit.." He whispered.

Camille sighed. "I was about to smack the living-! Oh! Hey Kendall!" She said, drawing attention away from what she did.

"What happened to that big dude? He ran out of the cafeteria yelling "Bitch's crazy!".."

Camille just started walking. "C'mon guys! We can't be late." She said.

Kendall looked at Logan. "G-guys.. me and Logan'll be a little late.." He said, gesturing for them to leave.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, sitting beside Logan, who was sitting, his head in his hands.

"N-nothing.. just go to class.. I'll be there in a second." He whispered.

"Logan. What. Happened." Kendall said.

Logan explained what Jett said

Kendall's heart broke. "Logan.." He whispered.

Kendall didn't notice, but Logan was crying.

He couldn't take it. He hugged Logan tight to his chest.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Better be glad we both have this study hall. We'd be in trouble." He whispered.

"Logan.." Kendall whispered.

"Hm?" Logan replied.

"N-nothing.." He said. They ran to class, and just as they sat down, the bell rang.

**DAMMIT KENDALL! you missed your chance. good. job. heres chapter two! sorry for the HORIRBLE-ness of it all.. I hope everyone likes it.**


	3. Katie Plots

**Heres chapter three of "The New School!" Hope everyone enjoys it :3**

"N-nothing.." He said. They ran to class, and just as they sat down, the bell rang.

All through the class, Kendall kept thinking of Logan. His gorgeous features, that awesome hair, and that creamy white skin. He bit his lip.

Logan tapped him on the shoulder, and he spazzed out. He turned around and his face flushed a deep crimson. "H-huh?" He said.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kendall just nodded. "Just daydreaming." He whispered.

After that class, he was alone in History. Nothing happened that class, it was just like the study hall, just talking and getting to know one another.

After that class, he had reading. He could _not_ find the class room. He looked for anyone he thought looked familler and found Carlos.

"Where's the reading class room?" He asked.

Carlos gestured for him to follow him, and he did. It was hard at some points, because Carlos would sprint.

After Carlos showed him where it was, he thanked him, and went in.

Luckily, Carlos and James were both in that class. After that class was done, he walked to the building where Katie had her last class.

He started to look around when he saw Logan getting into his car. Thats when the daydreams started again.

Katie nudged his back and glared at him.

"Stop daydreaming and lets go." She said.

Kendall just nodded. It couldn't be healthy to obsess over something _the first day._

They started walking home. When they got there, their mom wasn't home. Kendall took out his keys, and opened the door.

"Spill." Katie said.

"What?" Kendall replied.

"Spill the beans. You've been daydreaming since we left school." She said.

"Uh.. Bye!" He said, trying to run away. Katie stopped him.

"Spill." She demanded.

"Logan. I can't stop thinking about him." He said simply.

"Go for it!" She yelled.

"It's the first day! It's too fast!" He replied.

Katie sighed. He did have a point.

Kendall looked like he was about to cry. He walked up to his room and shut the door.

About an hour later, Mrs. Knight came in. "Anyone home?" She yelled.

Katie ran down stairs and shook her head. "Shh." She whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

Katie looked aoyed. "Kendall's obsessing over a crush. He needs some time." She said.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Who?"

Katie smiled a little. "Logan Mitchell."

Mrs. Knight's eyes widened. "I just met his mom at the covience store today!" She beamed. "She was so nice."

Katie rolled her eyes. _"He doesn't need a play date, mom.."_

After another hour, dinner was ready. Katie ran up to Kendall's room and opened the door. "Dinner's ready." She said.

Kendall groaned. Katie was properly annoyed now.

"If you don't get up, I'm calling Logan to come over tomorrow." She reasoned.

Kendall's eyes widened. He sat up on his bed and glared. "You don't have his number." He countered.

"Mom got his mom's today. I'll get it from her. Don't think I won't." She said.

Kendall frowned. He knew she would. He got up and followed her to the kitchen.

They ate dinner in silence. Mostly because Kendall came up with the conversation topics.

After dinner, Kendall ran up to his room. He logged onto his facebook and checked to see if Logan had an account. He did.

Kendall quickly added him as a friend to further stalk him. His account was new, so he added Carlos, James, and Camille so he didn't have just him as a friend.

A few hours past, and Kendall didn't move from his desk. He was waiting for Logan to accept his request. Another half hour past and he did. Kendall bounced in his seat.

It was about nine-thirty when Kendall decided to go shower. He got up, gathered some pajamas and a towel, and went to his and Katie's bathroom.

As soon as she heard the shower turn on, she ran to Kedall's laptop.

She sent Camille message that read:

_"Camille, this is Katie. Me and you need to talk about Kendall. He's obsessing over Logan. This saturday alright with you?" _She sent the message.

After about five minutes, a reply came.

_"Yes, saturday's perfect." _Was all it said.

Katie smiled to herself. She deleted all the messages and ran out of the room.

_"This weekend you're going to ask Logan out, Kendall."_ Katie thought to herself.

**:3~! uh-OH jump on Katie and Camille! What do they have in-store for Logan and Kendall?**


	4. Courage Fails Logan and Weekends Aproach

**Hello! If you're reading this, you're either: A.) actually reading the story, B.) Looking for mistakes to hold over my head for eternity, or C.) Looking for a sex scene. (If you're C, you're out of luck. No sex D:) So, with that in mind, here we go! :3**

Kendall got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to his room. No new messages or emails, so he decided to turn in early.

_Tuesday:_

In the morning, he quickly got ready and sat beside a smiling Katie.

"Why so happy, Baby Sister?" Kendall asked, taking a bite of oatmeal.

"Nothing really." She said as she ate her toast.

Kendall would have fought, but his sister was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be.

After they ate, they went to school.

Nothing really happened, aside from lunch. Logan and Kendall sat at their own table again. This time more laughs and smiles happened.

"They're eye fucking again." Carlos said with an eye roll.

"Yep." James and Camille said.

_Wendsday:_

Logan woke up and walked to his shower. No matter what he tried, he couldn't shake Kendall from his mind. He was_ perfect._ He'd apologize for _everything. _Even things he didn't do. It was so sweet. But then Logan remembered.

_"He's straight. You're gay."_ He thought to himself.

He looked in the mirror and smiled. He liked his hair when it was down but James said more people would look at him if it was gelled, so he did.

_"I wonder what Kendall does in the morni-" _He stopped the thought. He needed to date that blonde boy. He needed to hug him when ever he wanted. Not just when he was comforting him when he cried like a child. Today he was going ask him out. He didn't care if it was only the second day. He didn't care if Kendall was straight. He didn't care if he got beat to a pulp. He had to do it.

He quickly got ready, got a piece of toast, and ran out the door.

At school, Logan ran up to Kendall and yelled.

"Kendall! We need to talk!"

Camille smiled ear to ear.

Logan got to Kendall and blushed and said a lie. "I like your shoes!" He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

He grabbed his stuff from his locker, nodded, and walked off.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"He was about to ask you. Courage failed." Camille said sweetly.

"Camille, please stop." Kendall said. "You're getting my hopes up." Kendall finished with a frown.

_Thursday:_

By thursday, Katie couldn't wait. She had her own plan, but she wanted to see what Camille had instore for Kendall and Logan. She'd heard what Logan did yesterday, so she concluded Kendall would have to ask Logan out.

She got a piece of toast, an orange, her bag, and ran out the door.

That day at lunch, she went to Camille and asked what she had planned.

"Well Katie. Heres what I think we should do."

_Friday:_

Camille woke up and smiled. Katie and her agreed that they'd meet today after school, and that they'd go with Katie's idea.

_"Smartest ten-year-old ever."_ She thought to herself.

She grabbed herself a slice of toast and ran out the door.

At lunch, Camille sat at her table with Carlos and James with a smile.

"Today's the day." She said.

"So where do we come in?" Carlos asked.

"Well.." Camille started.


	5. The Date

**So! Here it is. I hate this fic ;^; I started off loving it.. but then it decided to suck ._.**

After school, Kendall knew something was wrong. Katie was on the couch biting he nails.

"Katie, whats up?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?" She said with a smirk.

"You've been acting wierd all we-" He was cut off by a ring at the door.

"Mine! Mom! I'm leaving!" She yelled.

Katie opened the door, walked out, shut it, and leaned against it.

"Did you get everyone?" She asked.

Camille shook her head and frowned. "James said he needed more time to get ready. Have you told Kendall?" She said.

Katie shook her head. "I was waiting for you. Are Carlos and Logan ready?" She countered.

"Carlos is at Logan's waiting for him. They're going to swing around and get James when he's done." Camille said. "Let's go get Kendall." She said, opening the door.

"Yo Kendall! Get 'cha butt off the couch. Me, you, Katie, Carlos, and James are goin to a pizza place tonight.

Kendall learned to _never _deny a date from someone like Camille. They'd only known each other for three weeks, yet he'd seen the damage she could do.

He ran up to his room and got ready.

As soon as Kendall was out of view, Katie highfived Camille.

"I'm glad me ad you are friends." She said with a smile.

"Same here." Camille said as she sat on their couch.

About five minutes after Kendal left, Camille got a text.

"James! Carlos! Logan! Place Now! Gotta! Go!" Camille spat as she got up. She began to flail. "He's gonna find out!" She amost yelled.

"KENDALL GET THE LEAD OUT!" She yelled.

"Hold your horses." Kendall yelled back.

"Boy! Don't make me come up there!" She yelled.

"I'm done anyway!" He yelled, running down the stairs.

The two small girls looked at Kendall. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a black tank-top under it, dark blue skinny-jeans, and navy blue converse.

"Lets roll before they give our table to some whores! C'mon skinny-jeans!" Camille yelled, grabbing him by the belt loop and dragging him out the door.

_At the "pizza place":_

"Camille. This is not a pizza place." Kenda breathed out.

Camille turned from the steering wheel with a smile on her face. "No, it's where you and Logan are going on a date." She said.

Kendall was about to speak, when he was pushed from the car.

Kendall stood there stunned as the car drove away. He looked aroud and saw another car pull up. No sooner then it stopped, Logan was pushed out, stumbled, and was caught by Kendall. The car drove off.

"Uh.." Kendall said, staring down at Logan.

"Hi." Logan said with a blush and grin.

"Let me guess, Carlos and James said you, them, and Camille were goin to a pizza place." Kendall said, helping Logan up.

"Yep." He said.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute before Kendall broke the silence.

"So.. wanna maybe.." He whispered.

Logan smiled. "Is this your way of asking me on a date?" He beamed.

"Depends, is it working?" Kendal asked with a bush.

"Extremely." Logan said, turning towards to the restaurant.

They walked up to the building, and Logan sensed Kendall was nervous. He did what he'd wanted to do since he met him. He laced their fingers together and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making Kendall blush even more.

_"He's so damn cute." _ Logan thought.

When they got to the door, Kendall pulled his hand away and opened the door for Logan.

"Name please." The woman at the front desk said.

"Uh.. Knight?" Kendall said.

"Ah, yes. Right this way." She said, leading them to their table.

"This place is nice." Logan said.

"It is." Kendall said. He was about to speak again when he got a text. He opened it and found it from Camille.

_"Like your date? :3" _It read.

Kendall showed the phone to Logan, earning a giggle.

_"He's so damn cute." _Kendall thought to himself.

After a few minutes of small talk, a waiter came to take their orders. They were surprised to find they liked the same things.

After their food came, Kendall got up.

"Pardon me, but I'm going to the restroom." He said, walking to the side.

As soon as Kendall was out of sight, he pulled out his phone.

"Carlos! Theres one thing I want to say." He said.

"And that is?" He said.

"Thanks! This is awesome!" Logan said.

_And with Kendall:_

"Camille? Yeah. This is awesome." He said.

"How?" She said, the smile obviously plastered to her face.

"It just _is!_" He said.

"Better ask him out on your own next time." She said.

"Oh. I will." He said, hanging up the phone.

Kendall rejoined Logan back at the table and smiled.

"Someone demolished their steak." Kendall said with a lop-sided grin.

"If you don't hurry, I'm going to eat yours." Logan said, flashing a smirk.

Kendall took the threat and began to eat his food.

After the main course was consumed, they ordered a chocolate cake for dessert.

"Who gets the strawberry on top?" Logan asked.

"You?" Kendall asked.

"B-but.." Logan whimpered.

"You're getting the strawberry. Nothing to it." He said with a smile.

Logan couldn't help but smile. Kendall was so nice. He took the strawberry off and ate it.

After the dessert was gone, they called Camille.

"One flaw to your plan. How do you expect us to pay?" He said.

"Check your wallet! Me and Katie slipped in a big bill for you two." She said as she hung up the phone.

As soon as he opened it, he realised they were right. A one-hundred dollar bill was safely in his wallet.

"Well aren't we lucky?" He said.

After they paid their bill, they walked out of the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Logan asked.

"Want to walk through the park?" Kendall asked.

"Only if I-" His voice dropped to where Kendall couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" Kendall asked.

"O-only if I can hold your hand.." He whispered.

Kendall smiled. "Then I guess we're walking through the park, huh?" He said as he laced their fingers together.

They walked through the park hand in hand. After about ten minutes of walking, Logan frowned.

"This is my stop." He said. The pale boy pointed at a fairly big house across the street from the park they were in.

Kendall frowned. "W-will there be a next time?" He asked.

Logan took a bold move. He pulled Kendall down and smashed their lips together.

"Definitely." He whispered.

Kendall blushed. Logan unlaced their fingers, walked across the street, and waved.

Kendall waved back, and began walking.

_"I hope he wasn't lieing when he said-"_ He was cut of by a voice.

"Yo, fag."

**Oh snap. Whats gonna happen next? hope everyone likes it! :3**


	6. They Get Together

**Alrighty! heres chapter 6 of "The New School"! hope everyone enjoys it ;.;**

"Hello Jett." Kendall said as he turned around.

"How'd you and the other fag's date go?" He said with a smirk.

"Why do you care? And another thing, why are you_ here_?" He asked.

"Just wanted to show you what happens when something happens I don't like." Jett said, popping his knuckles.

Kendall just chuckled.

"Jett, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've played hockey for _years._" He stepped closer to Jett. "I can take a punch. You?" He stepped closer again. "You can't. You're all bark, and no bite." He said, circling Jett.

Jett looked like he was about to swing, but he stopped.

"Now, run along before I cal my posse. Camille said she's waiting for an update." Kendall said with a smile.

"I'm not scared of her." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh you're not?" Camille said, tapping on his shoulder.

He squecked and ran away.

As soon as he was gone, the to burst into laughter.

"We were waiting at the restaurant! So we came looking for you." She said.

Kendall smiled. "Wheres Carlos and James?" He asked.

"I'll tell you after you tell me how the date went." Camille said.

"Well, then come my lady." Kendall said.

After he explained it, she showed him the car.

"They're totally fucking by next month." Camille said.

Kendall turned red and hit her shoulder. "Shh!" He screamed.

_And with Logan:_

As soon as Logan got in his home, he slide against the door.

_"That was the best date ever." _Logan thought to himself.

As soon as he got up, his mother came around the corner.

"How was your date, honey?" She asked.

"It was good." He said, climbing the stairs. She followed.

"Will we get to meet her?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Sure, mom." Said Logan, shutting his door.

_Back at Kendall:_

As soon as he made it to his door, Katie opened it.

"How was it?" She said with a smile.

"Good." He said as he patted her head.

"Gimme the details!" She gasped.

"Sorry, Baby Sister. I don't kiss and tell." He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"You kissed!" She yelled.

"And a few other things, not meant for young ears." He said with an evil grin.

Kendall ran up to his room and sat on his bed, smiling to himself.

_Monday:_

Kendall got to school with a smile on his face. He quickly ran to his locker where Camille and Logan were talking.

"Hello, hello you two." He said, opening his locker.

"Hi Kenda-!" Logan said in a happy tone. "-ll.." He said in a regular tone, not wanting to sound desperate.

Kendall smiled at this. Camille probably would have, but she'd been smiling ever since Kendall was in eye range.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Camille said as she walked away.

Kendall was already blushing.

"So how was your weekend?" Kendall asked, as he opened his locker.

"Good. But my friday was better then my weekend." Logan said sweetly.

"I guess that makes two of us." Kendall said as he shut his locker.

Logan and Kendall met gazes and it happened. They shared a kiss.

When they pulled away they met gazes again.

"S-s-so does this.. make us.. official?" Logan asked, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Kendall smiled. "Only if you say so." He said, laying his forehead on Logan's.

"Then I guess it does." Logan said with a grin.

As soon as they pulled away, they noticed Katie, Carlos, James, and Camille all starring with smiles on their faces.

"H-hello.." Logan whispered.

Kendall seized his hand and kissed it. "Don't worry." He said.

All their smiles grew.

It looked like Logan was about to talk, when a student walked by a scoffed.

"Fags." He spat, walking past the group.

Camille grabbed James and started walking toward the boy.

"Boy! I'm gonna show you what happens-" She was out of voice range by then.

"I like Camille." Logan said with a smile.

"And I like you." Kendall said, lacing their fingers together.

"The bell's about to ring, we should get to class." Logan said.

They walked off and Katie turned to Carlos.

"Think they'll go out this friday?"

"I have five bucks it'll be saturday." He said.

"Deal!" Katie said, shaking his hand.

_Tuesday:_

Kendall got up and ran to the bathroom. The sooner he got ready, the sooner he could eat. The sooner he ate, the sooner he coud leave. The sooner he could leave, the sooner he could see Logan.

As soon as he was done, he was scarfing down his toast and cereal and grabbing his bag.

"Katie lets go!" He yelled.

"Your boyfriend's still going to be there, Kendall, slow your roll." She yelled back, chewing on a piece of toast.

As soon as they got to school, he ran to Logan's locker and huffed out a "Hello."

Logan giggled to himself. "You have a leaf in your hair." Logan said, pulling it out and, running his fingers through his hair.

After their classed, Logan tapped on Kendall's shoulder.

"Need a ride home?" He asked, gesturing to his car.

"Why the sudden urge?" Kendall replied with a half smirk.

"I don't know where my boyfriend lives." He breathed.

Kendall smiled. "That's the first time you've referred to me as your boyfriend." He said.

Logan smirked. "Yep. So, want one?" He asked.

"Sure. But I have to wait for my sister." He said.

"I can wait." He said.

No sooner then they said it, Katie walked out.

"Logan said he's driving us home." Kendall said.

"I knew I liked Logan." She said, waking over to the car.

The two climbed in and marvled at it.

"These are some nice seats!" Katie gasped.

"Yep." He said as he started the car.

After a few directions from Kendall, Logan pulled into their driveway.

Katie got out of the car and ran to the door.

"Thanks for the ride." Kendall said leaning over.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"This." Kendall said, pecking Logan on the cheek.

Logan giggled.

"Thanks again." Kendall said as he got out of the car.

_Friday:_

"Hey Logan!" Kendall yelled as he ran over to Logan's car. "Wanna go out tonight?" He asked with a smile.

**Hope everyone likes this chapter o-o~! Who think he'll accept? :D Oh! and my apologizes! I will do my Kenlos. Its next on my list. Promise I'll get it done! D:**


	7. Logan and Kendall Plot

**An update~! Hope everyone likes this chapter~! :3 **

Logan turned around with a smile on his face. "Sure. Where are we going?" He asked.

"Uh.. its a surprise." He said.

Logan frowned. "I guess it's time, huh?" He muttered.

"Time for what?" Kendall asked.

Logan explained that he hadn't told his parents about him being homosexual.

"So, I guess it's time." He said with a deeper frown.

Kendall quickly pushed their lips together.

"No, it isn't. If you don't think it's time, then you don't have to." He whispered.

"But.. I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed of you." He pleaded.

"Are you?" The blonde asked.

"No! Of course not!" He immediately replied.

"Then thats all that matters." Kendall reassured. "Just meet me in the park at two." He whispered with a grin.

Logan couldn't help but grin. "Thanks Kendall. Now, go get Katie. I'm taking you two home from now on." He said.

"Gas is expensive." Kendall said.

"Yeah, _but _we owe Katie alot of money. So, you just relax." He said with a grin.

Kendall turned and ran to find Katie.

After he found her, he told her about his date idea.

"Isn't that a little over used, Kendall?" She asked.

"Think he'll hate it?" He whimpered.

"He seems like he'd be a sucker for it." She replied with a smile.

After their ride home, Katie quickly got out of the car to give the two boys some privacy.

"See you tomorrow." Kendall said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yep." Logan said.

_Saturday:_

Kendall packed all of the foods he and Logan would be eating at the picnic he planned for the two.

Katie walked into their kitchen, and held up a piece of paper. "So, you got grapes, assorted chocolate truffles, and a huge French baguette sandwich for you two? Thats all?"

"And some fried chicken." He said with a smile.

"Well, hate to put a damper on things, but its one-fourty-five." She said.

Kendall gasped. He put in the last bowl, the plates, and silverware in the basket, closed it, and turned to Katie.

"Don't sell the house while I'm gone." He said.

"Alright, Alright." She said, waving a hand.

Kendall ran out the door and down the street to get to the park.

When he arrived, he sat a picnic table, put the basket down, and starred at Logan's house.

_And with Logan:_

"Bye mom, I'm off the the park!" He yelled.

Mrs. Mitchell stopped him at the door.

"I want to meet her the next date you have." She said.

Logan smiled. "Alright." He said, brushing past her and running out of the door.

He walked past Kendall, took out his phone, and called Kendall.

"My mom's still watching from the window. Come to the next table. I have an idea I want to discuss with you."

Kendall smiled. He picked up the basket, waited for Logan get out of view of his home, and walked to the picnic table with Logan.

"Ah! Picnic!" Logan gasped.

"Yep." He said. "Now what was this plan?" He said as he opened the basket and handed Logan a plate.

Logan explained his plan about how he wanted to come out tho his parents while piling food on his plate.

"Sure? That seems like a pretty sketchy plan." Kendall said.

"Please? It'll be fun." Logan said.

"I'll do anything for you." Kendall said as an obvious blush crept over his cheeks.

Logan giggled and popped a grape into his mouth.

After they'd gotten their fill on sandwich and chicken, they moved to the truffles.

"Kendall, you're the cheesiest, funniest, nicest.." He pressed their lips together and smiled. "Person I've ever met." He finished.

Kendall giggled. "I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered.

"Same here." He said. "We should call Camille and see if she'll help us with my plan." He said with a smirk.

"Yep." Kendall said as he whipped out his phone. "Speaking of calling, how'd you get my number?" He asked.

"Camille." He said.

"Good, I got yours too." He said.

This earned a laughing fit from Logan.

Kendall just starred. "You have a cute laugh." He blabbered.

Logan blushed and pushed his shoulder. "Don't talk about it!" He pleaded.

Kendall snorted. He dialed the number and discussed Logan's plan with her.

"So you'll do it?" He asked. "Thanks Camille." He finished.

He ended the call and looked at Logan. "Plans on."

Logan smirked. "Now we wait for the dance for the first dance to be announced."

**:3 Hope everyone likes this! 'Cause I don't. **


	8. Coming out to Mr and Mrs Mitchell

**Hello! My computer is on the fritz o-o so! I'm using my sister's :3 Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

Monday:

Kendall woke up and smiled. He actually had a boyfriend. The second week of school! He got out of his bed, and ran to his bathroom. After he was ready, he ran down to his kitchen, ate quickly, and ran out the door.

As soon as they got to school, he sprinted to his locker. "Hi.." He said through huffs.

"Hello." Logan said with a smirk. After they chatted for a bit, the intercom came on.

"Don't forget students. The back to school dance is Friday! Yes, yes. We know this is short notice, but that doesn't matter! Free admittion. Only two rules. Don't bring anyone from other schools, and don't break anything!"

Kendall and Logan both let out a sigh.

"Good thing he didn't have anything against same sex dates, huh?" Kendall said with a smile.

Logan was starring at the boy who had called them "fags" the week before. He was pale as a ghost. He ran by the two boys whispering "Sorry" under his breathe.

"Guess Camille had a fun time with him, huh?" Logan chuckled.

"Speaking of Camille." Kendall said. "Here she comes."

Camille joined the group and they all chatted about the dance.

Tuesday:

Logan woke up and frowned. He always had a knack for second guessing his plans. His phone rang and it was Kendall. This made him smile.  
>He didn't second guess his plan anymore. He'd do anything for Kendall. Was this love?<br>After he got ready, he grabbed some toast and a breakfast bar, and ran to his car.

After fifth period, he ran to the lunch room. He packed his own lunch that day and couldn't wait to eat it. When he entered the lunch room, Jett grabbed his lunch.

"Thanks for the lunch." He said.

"Thank you for the lunch." Camille said as she grabbed the lunch. "Now! Get away before I take your shoes!" She yelled.

Jett didn't need to be told twice. He ran away.

"Camille. I like you." He said. He handed her a chocolate chip cookie and walked away.

After Kendall got his lunch, he joined Logan at their table.

As soon as Kendall sat down, Logan put a cookie on Kendall's tray. "I made you a cookie."

Kendall smiled. "Camille said your a great a cook."

Logan's eyes widened. "How'd she know?" He asked.

"I do my research!" Camille yelled.

Wednesday:

Nothing happened that day, except a kid got acid burns from science class. (1)

Thursday:

Kendall finally had to sing in "Singing" class. Their teacher walked over to him and smiled. "First two stanzas of Never Gonna Give You Up. Rick Astley. Be sure you do the motions." He said with a smile. (2)

He got up and whimpered.

"We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<p>

Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." Kendall sang. All while he was singing, he had his eyes set on Logan. No one noticed except Carlos and James.<p>

After that class, James turned to Carlos. "Dude. Kendall and Logan are in love." He said.

Carlos nodded. "Logan can barely go through a weekend with anyone." He said.

"Yeah. I just hope his parents don't find out before he plans to tell them. Thats why he had to break up with me. His parents grounded him from _everything_ until he dumped me. Yet they still think he's straight. Something about 'Jesus'll cleanse your soul after you dump that sinner' or something." James said.

"Same." Carlos said grimly.

Thursday:

At lunch, Kendall sat beside Logan. "I made you brownies." He said.

Friday:

After school, Kendall ran to Camille who was getting in her car.

"Don't forget about today!" He gasped.

She just nodded. "Don't worry! Just be ready by four." She said.

After a ride home from Logan. "Well." He said.

"Today's the day." Kendall whispered. "Camille said to be ready by four." He said.

After he got out of the car, he ran to the door, and went in. He quickly got ready.

_After thirty minutes:_

Camille arrived. She knocked on the door and Kendall opened the door.

The two stared at each other. Kendall was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black vest, a green bow-tie, and black slacks. The only thing out of place, was his black converse. (3)

"Someone looks fancy." Camille said.

"If I weren't dating Logan, I'd say you were hot!" He said, with extra emphasis on 'hot.' She was wearing a blue dress with black lace gloves that went to her elbow, black stockings, and blue high-heels with black flowers on them.

"Lets roll." She said.

"Katie, lets go!" He yelled. Katie came down and shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I'm not wearing that dress you picked! It goes to the floor!" She whined.

"Kendall!" Camille said with a slap on his shoulder. "Katie, go put on the dress you want." She said.

After five minutes, she was back down. She was wearing a small red dress that reached her knees and with red heels. The heels were only about two inches.

"See! People are going to stare at her." He said.

Camille smirked. "And if they say a word, I'll do to them what I did to that boy in the halls last week." She sang.

The three ran out the door, got into Camille's car, and drove off to Logan's house.

When they arrived, Kendall pulled out his phone, and called Logan. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Come to the door." Logan said.

Kendall and Camille walked to the door and knocked. A short woman, shorter than Camille, opened the door.

"Logan! Your date's here!" She yelled.

Logan walked down and smiled. "Hello Kendall, hello Camille." He said. Kendall smiled back. Logan looked like he was wearing the exact same thing as him, except he was wearing a blue tie instead of his green bow tie, and blue converse.

A small man, a few inches smaller then Kendall, walked up to the door.

"Logan! She's beautiful!" Mr. Mitchell gasped.

Logan smiled back. "Actually, she's the driver. Kendall here's my date. I'll take the yells when I come back!" He said, all in one breathe. Before another word could be said, the three teens ran to the car, jumped in, and drove off.

When they got to the car, everyone was laughing.

"I'm so dead when I get back!" Logan said with a smile.

"Then I guess this has to be the best night of our life." Kendall reasoned.

"I guess so." Logan said through a smirk.

**Mmk! This isn't what I wanted. I had to type this in a two hour period o.o so! Hope everyone likes it!**

**(1) Reference to another fanfic (Extra points if you know which one)  
>(2)My sister chose this one o.o I needed an awkward song.. I already did "The Clapping Song" xD<br>(3)I've read aLOT of fanfics where Kendall wears Vans. I wanted to.. I just didn't want people being like "IDEA STEALER! D:" o-o**


	9. Dances, Yelling, and Awkward Questions

**Alright! Here we go! :3 Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I've decided to get off my lazy #$%^&*( and get to work :3~!**

Kendall, Logan, Katie, and Camille all got out of Camille's car and Logan began to panic. "Oh god! What if they call us names!" He breathed as he shook violently.

Camille chuckled. "I'll show them what happens if they try." She said.

Logan just looked at the smaller girl. "But they'll be so many people!" He gasped.

"Am I being doubted?" She gasped over-dramatically.

James and Carlos both walked up and shook their heads. "No! Do not doubt her!" Carlos gasped.

"Bad things happen when you doubt Camille." He said.

Logan sighed. "Guess not then." He said.

James held up his hand which was intertwined with Carlos'.

"I'd like to dance with my boyfriend before next year's dance." He hissed.

Kendall's smiled. "I thought you two'd make a nice couple." He said as he laced his and Logan's fingers together.

The group walked to the door and got in. No sooner then they got in, Camille went to the side and sent them a text.

_"Let's see how many people take a risk and talk to my OTP." _It said.

Logan giggled. "Let's dance." He said.

Kendall chuckled. "Le-" He was cut off by Jett.

"So the fags decided to come to a straight dance." He said.

"And so did Camille." Logan said. "And Carlos and James." He added as he pointed to the side.

Jett shrugged. "I brought Wayne Wayne." He said.

Kendall smirked. He picked up his phone and called Camille. No sooner then it rang, she was with them.

"Yes?" She said as she got infront of the two boys. "Oh, look. It's you." Camille said.

"Yeah, we're in public. You can't touch me." He said.

"Yeah, you can't touch them either. Not only that, I don't care. I'll kick your ass so hard you'll cough up oder eaters for weeks." She breathed as she walked closer.

"Why do you protect the fags anyway?" Jett asked.

"Because they won't hit on me when they're drunk." She said as she got closer. "Now back off, before I make you." She said as she poked his stomach.

He just scoffed and walked away.

Kendall chuckled and looked at Logan. "Isn't she gr-" He noticed he was crying. He grabbed his arm and drug him down the locker room.

Kendall lightly pushed Logan against the wall and frowned. "Logie.." He whispered.

Logan shook his head and chocked out a sob. "Just go. I'll cool down." He reassured.

"And miss this dance?" Kendall said. The music was slow but perfect. He backed away and held out his hand and smiled. "If you don't want to dance in public, that's ok." Kendall said.

"I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed of you." Logan said.

"Are you?" Kendall asked.

"No! No." Logan said as he got closer. "I could never be embarrassed of someone as awesome as you." Logan stated.

"Then that's all that matters." Kendall reassured.

Logan weakly smiled and took Kendall's outstretched hand and got closer. Kendall put his hand on Logan's hip, laid his forehead on Logan's, and swayed their bodies to the song.

The song ended too fast. They pulled away and Logan was smiling, no tears were falling.

"Let's go make sure Camille hasn't killed anyone." Kendall sighed.

The two walked out of the locker room and rejoined Camille, Carlos, and James by the food table.

After they chatted for a bit, Logan got a text.

"Shit! My parents want me home to talk!" Logan gasped. He got another that made him drop the phone and run to the locker room, his hand over his face.

Camille picked up the phone and read aloud. "Leave that sorry waste of air there." It said.

It was like Kendall didn't hear her, he ran to locker room and looked for Logan. He found him sat beside a row of lockers, his knees pulled to his chest.

"Can I sit here?" Kendall asked. Logan pulled his head up to speak.

"You're going to leave me anyway." He choked out.

Kendall smiled a smile that made Logan want to melt. He sat beside the pale boy and got closer.

"And why would I ever leave the boy I fell on the first day." Kendall asked.

"I cry all the time, I can't stand up for myself, and my parents hate you." Logan said.

Kendall's smile didn't waver until the next part.

"That's why you came down here, isn't it?" Logan asked. "I would-" Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips.

When Kendall pulled away, he ran a hand over the small boy's cheek. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Kendall said.

Kendall was about to get up, when he heard a whimper.

"Will you just sit here with me for awhile?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and got to close to where Logan was. Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder when he heard a patting sound. He looked and saw Kendall patting his lap.

Logan took the invitation and sat on Kendall's lap. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and buried his head in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"Why do my parents hate us? Why does seventeen years of being a loving family mean nothing?" Logan asked.

"Hey, if they can't see how awesome you really are, its their loss. I see in front of my a boy that's nice, caring, and has a great future ahead of him as a doctor." Kendall said.

Logan's tears of sadness were replaced with ones of joy. Yet he still wore a frown. "One last question. Why'd yo pick me? You're gorgeous. You could have had anyone you ever wanted, but you chose me." Logan whimpered.

"Because "anyone" isn't you. Logan, you're the one I want. You're perfect." He whispered.

Logan got off Kendall's shoulder and looked into Kendall's eyes.

"I bet the way I told my parents about you makes you think you're a joke to me.." He whispered. "But, Kendall? I love you. I always have, and I always will." He said.

"I love you too." Kendall said. He hugged the small boy and pressed their lips together.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the two got up and rejoined their friends.

"Will some of you come over? I'm gonna need some back up and witnesses." Logan said.

"We talked it over, we're all going. We'll sit in your living room, while you talk to your parents in the kitchen." Camille said.

"S-sorry I'm cutting your dance short, everyone." Logan said.

"Its no fun without our best friend here." Carlos said.

"Lets go." James said.

The five teens found Katie in the girl's locker room playing poker. After they explained she collected her winnings and left.

"Want me to drop Katie off?" Camille said to Kendall.

"Yeah, mom wouldn't want her listening to all the yelling. So please." Kendall said.

After the six arrived at the Knight's residence, Katie turned to Kendall and Logan.

"I'll tell mom why're you're late. Bye Kendall. Good luck big brother." Katie said with a grin as she got out and ran to the door.

"Awh, she claims me." He said as he hugged Kendall.

The mood of the car quickly changed when Camille pulled into Logan's driveway. The five teens got out of the car and went to the door.

The door was opened by a glaring Mr. Mitchell. "We told you to leave _him_at the dance." He spat.

"And I told him to come. now, lets talk." He said.

After Kendall, Camile, Carlos, and James were sat in the living room, Logan joined his parents parents in the kitchen.

"I know what you're going to say, but Kendall makes me happy an-" He was cut off.

"Out." Mr. Mitchell said.

"W-what?" Logan said.

"If you aren't going to get rid of that sinner, I want you out of this house!" Mr. Mitchell yelled.

"Honey-" Mrs. Mitchell tried.

"Shut up, Joanna! Logan, out! You can get your shit when you move out!" He yelled.

"So seventeen years of being a family means nothing to you? Eternity without your son is heaven is better than an eternity with him?" He yelled.

"No "son" of mine would ever sin like this." Mr. Mitchell yelled.

Logan huffed and ran to his room. Kendall, Camille, and Carllos followed while James stood at the door.

"Logan.." Kendall whispered.

"K-Kendall? Could I spe-" He was cut off by Kendall's lips.

"I sent my mom a text, she said it's alright if you stay." He said. "Gather some clothes." He finished.

Logan nodded. He gather some pajamas, normal clothes, another pair of shoes, and his toothbrush and put them in a suitcase.

The five quickly left the house and ran out.

After Camille dropped Kendall and Logan off, Logan turned to Kendall. "Are you sur-" He was cut off.

"Yes. My mom said you can stay as long as you need." He said as he laced his fingers with Logan. "And I'll always be here for you. Remember that, alright?" He said.

Logan nodded. The two walked into Kendall's home to be greeted by a hugging Mrs. Knight.

"Logan! Kendall texted me. You are always welcome here, stay as long as you need. We have an extra bed that has your name on it." She said.

After dinner, that Mrs. Knight and Kendall forced Logan to eat, the four retreated to their rooms. Before Logan could get the bathroom, he was pulled into Kendall's room.

"Uh, I guess this is a good time to ask you where the guest room is." Logan blurts out.

"What 'guest room'?" Kendall asks, a smirk on his face.

It took Logan a few seconds to realise Kendall's bed was two twins beds pushed together. Logan almost instantly blushed. "So I guess we're pushing them apart now, huh? That's why you pulled me in here.." He trailed off.

"Guess again." Kendall whispered.

Logan sighed. "W-won't your mom be mad?" He asked.

"As long as we're clothed at all times she shouldn't mind." Kendall breathed.

"Alright." Logan said.

After a few minutes Kendall frowned. "You're not sleeping in that, are you?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you to strip. I'm not giving a free show you know." He growled.

Kendall smiled. His boyfriend was so cute sometimes. He took of his shirt and giggled, "Your turn."

Logan whimpered. He didn't think Kendall would strip so easily. "Uh, I think I'll just sleep in this actually." He said.

Kendall saw the stress on Logan's face. He got closer and kissed his forehead. "Logan, you're perfect." He whispered.

Logan sighed shakily. He took off his shirt and smiled. "Your turn." He said.

Kendall took in the sight. Logan looked like he'd have some muscle, but this was pretty different. He looked like he could take a football player.

Kendall took of his pants and looked at Logan. Logan quickly followed and grabbed some pajamas. Before Kendall could see anything else, he was completely clothed.

"Fast dresser." He said.

Logan faked a smile. "Y-yeah." He whispered as he sat on Kendall's bed.

Kendall quickly got dressed and joined Logan on the bed. "Sorry." He said.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"You know what I did. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

Logan just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." He said as he wiggled to the farthest part of the bed.

"What? You have a restraining order on me?" He said. He pulled the small boy closer and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Logan blushed. He cuddled closer to Kendall and kissed where his heart was beating steadily.

Kendall began to giggle.

"W-what?" Logan asked sadly.

"Just I finally get to sleep with my boyfriend." He growled out in a fake sexual tone.

"Spe-speaking of.. when were you planning to.. uh.. you know.." he whispered as he twiddled his thumbs.

Kendall jerked him up and kissed him slowly. "When you're ready. Don't rush yourself." He said when he pulled away.

"One last question." Logan frowned.

"Shoot." He said.

"A-a-a-a-" He stuttered. "-a-are you s-still a-a v-virgin?" He whimpered.

**GASP! Is he? Hope everyone likes this chapter! Oh! And I'm SORRY this is so late. The fan on my laptop is broken .-. So! I have to get it fixed. Sorry for the suckyness in advance! D:**


	10. The Virgin Plots

**Hello! I'm back with an update! I bet everyones going to hate the name ._. I couldn't think of a name. So! Hope everyone likes the content _of _the chapter.**

Kendall chuckled. He brushed his hand over Logan's cheek and whispered, "Yes."

Logan hugged Kendall and buried his head into the blonde's chest for the last time. He muffled out a "Sorry." And went to sleep.

Kendall was smiling by now. He ran a few fingers through the brunette's hair and whispered, "Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of Logan's head.

_In the morning:_

Kendall woke up and let out a groan. He was on his back looking at the ceiling, but nothing was beside him. He blindly patted around with an arm, yet couldn't find Logan. He sat up and looked around. He was gone.

He got out of bed and went to his kitchen. When he got there, he hid around a corner because he heard Katie and Logan talking.

"He really does love you." Katie said. Kendall nodded from around the corner.

"A-and how do you know that?" Logan asked. Kendall couldn't see, but he knew he was blushing by now.

"He wouldn't shut up about you the first day." She said. "All of his other boyfriends were just kinda.. there." She said.

Logan giggled. "Kendall, your breakfast is better then the wall you're looking at." Logan said.

Kendall came around the corner with a smirk. "And what were you two talking about?" He said.

Logan shot him a playful glare. "Like you don't know."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's middle and got closer to him. "So, what'd you make for breakfast?" He asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." He said.

Kendall nipped at Logan's neck which made him squeak.

"K-Katie's over there.." He whispered. Kendall just got off him with a smirk. He got down some plates and gave one to Katie and Logan. After the three ate, Mrs Knight came down with a frown.

"I have to go to work. They called me in on a Saturday, so Katie, if you want to go somewhere, Kendall has to take you." She said.

Katie just scoffed. "All the seniors don't get their allowance until Monday! So, I'm going to my room." She said.

As soon as Katie was out of sight, Kendall turned to Logan. He wiggled his eyebrows which made Logan giggle. Kendall moved closer and pressed their lips together. The kiss quickly became heated. Kendall lifted Logan onto the counter where the paler boy wrapped his legs around the blonde boy.

Tongues battle for dominance, hair was ruffled, and moans were heard. Kendall pushed his hands up Logan's shirt when he heard a squeak. Kendall pulled them back and backed away. "Sorry.." He whispered.

Logan shook his head. "Its my fault, I shouldn't have led you on." He whimpered.

Kendall walked closer and kissed the small boy's forehead. "Like I said, don't rush yourself." He said.

Logan got off the counter and limped back to Kendall's room. Before he could turn the corner, Kendall asked, "What happened?"

"Gotta take care of something.." He managed before he walked off. Kendall laughed to himself.

After about five minutes, Logan rejoined Kendall who was on the couch watching television.

"Fix your little problem?" Kendall teased.

"S-sorry about before." He sighed.

Kendall pushed him down on the couch and straddled his hips, effectively weighing him down. "I'm not letting you up until you say sorry for saying sorry!" He said.

Logan just smirked. "Make me." He spat.

Kendall smiled evilly. He rolled his hips causing friction across Logan's crotch area.

"Say it." He hissed.

Logan squirmed and squeaked. "No!" He managed.

Kendall rolled his hips faster and harder.

Logan finally broke. "Okay! I'm sorry for saying sorry so much!" He gasped.

Kendall, who was feeling very accomplished at the moment, laid beside the small boy and pulled him into a hug. He kissed his forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry I did that. You just have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered.

"It's okay." He said with a sarcastic-looking-grin. "You could have done worse." He said.

Kendall sat up. "Are you mocking me?" He asked.

Logan let out a yelp and jumped off the couch. He ran around the corner. Kendall was already after him.

After Kendall _finally _caught the small boy, he tackled him. They were about five feet from the front door. He leaned down and kissed the small boy.

He was about to nip at the pale boy's neck when the front door opened.

"Am I cock blocking?" Camille asked with a grin.

"We were.. uh.. just playing.. tag?" Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah. Me, Carlos, and James were going to get McDonald's. We want you two and Katie to come." She said.

The two didn't realise it, but they were chasing each other for three hours. And they were hungry. They ran up stairs, got dressed, and got Katie.

After the two got into Camille's car, Logan couldn't stop staring at Carlos. He sent him a text.

When Carlos got the text, he shot James and Logan a worried look.

Logan smiled and blurted out. "I was right, wasn't I?" He said.

Carlos' eyes widened. "Shh! Children are in here!" He gasped.

Kendall and Katie looked confused, but didn't say a thing.

After Camille turned into the McDonald's parking lot, Katie, Kendall, and Camille got out.

"We'll meet you in there in a second, I want to ask these two something." Logan said. The the others just nodded and walked in.

Logan turned to the two other teens with a smile. "How was it?" He asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Carlos reassured.

"You're both glowing, and you smell of sex. How. Was. It." He demanded.

"You don't know? I'd think Kendall would have-" Carlos noticed the frown on Logan's face.

"It was good." He said with a smile.

Logan smiled as well. "Was it your first time?"

James took that question. "Yep."

This was all he needed to hear. "Thanks you two." He said. "Now, for those questions I'll buy you dessert." He reasoned.

The three joined the others in the McDonald's, and got there food.

"So what'd you three talk about?" Kendall asked.

Logan shot both James and Carlos a smile and turned to the blonde.

"I just wanted to be sure of something before I try something." He said.

"And that would be?" Kendall asked.

"A surprise." Logan said.

**:3~! Hope everyone likes this chapter! It turned out aLOT better then I thought it would.**


	11. Divorce? Caused By Logan?

**Oh dearrrrrrrr T_T I've been reading this! And it SUCKS! It sucks something that my mother told me to never say, that's what it sucks! D: And with that, if you see "And a few months later," Don't think anything of it. I have a VERY cute ending. Hopefully I make it that far without getting killed from all the suckiness of all this.**

Kendall chewed on his food and stared at Logan. _"What is that sexy beast plotting."_He thought.

After Logan bought James and Carlos' dessert, Kendall, Logan, and Katie were dropped off at Kendall's house. Kendall and Logan both got into Kendall's room, changed, and sat on his bed. Logan picked up his phone when he noticed a message from his mom.

_"We need to talk."_It said.

"I really have to call my parents.." Logan said.

Kendall hugged the small boy and whispered, "You don't have to now."

Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and frowned. "W-would you lay with me for awhile? I wanna nap." He whispered.

"I'd do anything for you." Kendall said. He laid beside the small boy and hugged him to his chest. Logan just let the tears fall. He felt so safe in Kendall's arms, he could be held up at a gunpoint, but in Kendall's arms, he wouldn't care.

"W-w-w-why do my parents h-h-hate me? A-a-am I that ba-ba-b-bad?" He slurred.

Kendall just shook his head, kissed Logan's cheek, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I've told you. You're the awesomest person in the world." He cooed.

"If I wasn't so sad right now, I'd hurt you for killing the english language." He said.

Kendall just tightened his hug. "I know, I'm here though. I'll always be here for you." He whispered.

"No you won't." He said.

"Yes I will. Logan, I love you more then I love my life. I'll hurl my self from the roof to prove it to you." He said. (1)

Logan smiled. He could tell Kendall meant it by the way he said the words. He cuddled closer to Kendall's chest and muffled a whisper of, "Good thing that makes two of us."

After a thirty minute nap, Logan woke up. He realised Kendall's shirt, mostly around the chest, was drenched in tears. He felt so guilty for keeping the taller boy there. He got up, slowly so he wouldn't wake up Kendall, and walked out of the room. He quickly joined Katie in hers.

"What kind of stuff does Kendall like?" He asked. "Like.. food wise." He corrected himself.

"He likes a lot of sour stuff." She said. "And chicken. He tells mom he hates the dinosaur chicken she buys, but he loves it." She smirked.

Logan smiled. "Well, wanna walk with me to the store and get some sour candy for him? I'll buy you a candy-bar or something." He said. Katie nodded and they walked to the nearest store.

After Logan bought a variety of sour candy, he found Katie and bought her what she wanted. The two quickly got home, and waited for Kendall to wake up.

After twenty minutes, he did. He walked down to Katie and Logan and was caught off guard by a hug from the smaller boy.

"And what was that for?" He asked.

"For being such a whining d-" His mouth wavered. "-uck." He finished. He didn't like swearing alot. If he _did_curse, it was spare of the moment.

Kendall giggled to himself. Logan guided Kendall to the couch, and gave him the candy.

Kendall squealed. He hadn't had anything sour in weeks. He opened the first box and gave an exaggerated moan. It was _barely_exaggerated moan. It actually tasted wonderful.

Katie saw them what Camille would call "_eye fucking," _and left.

Kendall saw Logan twiddling his thumbs. He put the candy down, and scooted, and rubbed Logan's knee.

"You okay?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, its just.. I feel bad. I'm not.. sad about my parents anymore." The pale boy said.

Kendall coaxed the small boy's back. "Want me to go with you?" Kendall asked.

"No. I don't want them to hate you anymore then they already do." He said. He looked up at Kendall and smiled. "And I don't want to give you another reason to resent dating me." He said.

"That's never going to happen, Logan." He reassured. "Now, when you're ready, tell me. I'm coming." He said.

Logan was going to fight, but he knew it was useless. He sighed shakily. He got up and said, "Can we just get it over with?" He said.

Kendall nodded. The two walked out of the house and walked the two blocks to Logan's house.

Logan opened the door and called out. "Hello?" He yelled.

Mrs. Mitchell came to meet them, and ushered them to the living room. Kendall took a seat next to Logan and stared at the two. He could tell Mrs. Mitchell had been crying.

Logan was the first to talk. "Where's dad?" He asked.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed. "Honey. He's at a motel. Me and him are getting a divorce." She said.

Logan gasped. "What?" He asked.

"If he can't accept you for who you are, I want him out. My family's the ones that got us this house, so I have the rights to it. He can go back go rot in- in! Ugh!"She exclaimed.

Logan sighed. "Mom, you don-" He was cut off.

"Yes I do, Logan. I don't want my husband hating his son. What he said to you.. he just had no right to. He's going to be moved by this weekend." She said.

Logan stood up and hugged his mom. "Thank you, mom." He said.

Mrs. Mitchell just smiled. When Logan pulled away, she turned to Kendall. "Hello, I'm Logan's mother. I don't think we got acquainted because of last night's events." She said.

Kendall stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Kendall Knight." He said.

She took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "You seem to make Logan very happy." She finished.

Kendall blushed. "I-I try." He said.

Mrs. Mitchell just nodded. She could just _tell_Kendall was nice. "So," She said as she took a seat. "How was the dance?" She asked.

Logan shot Kendall a smile and they explained it.

"We didn't get much done because of dad's text." He said.

Kendall nodded. "We did have a nice slow dance, though." He said.

Mrs. Mitchell wiggled with joy. "Kendall, what do you want to be? In a few years." She asked.

Kendall just grinned. "Hopefully still with Logan, and a player for the Minnesota Wild." He said.

Mrs. Mitchell's eyes were sparkling. "You said with Logan first." She said.

Kendall nodded. He turned to Logan and smiled. "Want me to run and get your stuff? You did just get here." He said.

Logan shook his head. "I'll get it. Come on." He said.

Kendall shook Mrs. Mitchell's hand, said good-bye, and walked out the door with Logan.

After Logan and Kendall arrived home, Logan was smiling. He hugged Kendall as soon as his door was shut to his room.

"My mom likes you." He breathed.

Kendall smiled. "I try to be likable." He countered.

Logan sighed. "I can't believe my parents are getting a divorce.. because of _me." _Logan said.

Kendall frowned. He kissed Logan's forehead. "Don't worry." He said as he ran a hand through the smaller boy's hair.

Logan smiled. He was glad he met Kendall. He gathered his things, and turned to Kendall.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile." He said.

Kendall nodded. "See you tomorrow." He said.

Logan nodded.

Logan walked out of Kendall's house, and went to his.

**Next chapter! Will be the end. I have a little surprise.. so to say :3**


	12. The Conclusion

**Special thanks to!: hayleebuggerz, JillEsterNapier91, XxxAnimaniacxxX, AllForCarlosBTR, I Love Carlos Pena Jr, BTRlover17, Sum1cooler, irishoreo, sHutUp522, JessHenderson, comics lover, Storylover158, KrazyKogan14, LoveSccares, IceRush, clt7brdgfrth, Fan, Sir RCCS, AllForLoganBTR, BubblieM, yoursomeday, MarissaLeeC, hqueen735, Kyuubi no Goddess, BadLuckGrl13, tawneeboyd13, and random persons ! for reviewing my stories! They all helped me by reviewing my stories from 5-27-11~6-9-11! Heres my way of thanking you! (Sorry if I missed your name! Send me a pm and I'll put yours in next time T_T I've been behind in this.)**

**LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY hate to see this end. Its my longest- but all good things must come to an end. ._. Hope everyone likes it! The "surprise" is at the end :3 I thought of the ending back in chapter 8, so! here we go. :3.**

Kendall smiled. He loved Logan. He always had, and always would.

_A week later:_

Logan and Kendall were on a date. They were in McDonald's eating, and Kendall couldn't stop staring. Logan could be such a tease, and not realise it. Every time he'd take a drink, he'd swirl his tongue around the straw. It drove Kendall mad.

After they ate, they walked back to the car. As soon as they got there, Kendall found himself pushed against the door.

"I'm ready." Logan whispered in a husky voice.

Kendall's eyes widened. He jumped into Logan's car and gestured for him to get in the passenger seat.

As soon as the door was shut, Kendall was off. He pulled into his driveway, and got out. Logan quickly followed. No one was home, because Mrs. Knight and Katie were both visiting relatives an hour drive away. It was the perfect time. As soon as they were in the door, their lips met.

"Room. Now." Logan demanded.

Kendall threw Logan over his shoulder and ran to his room. As soon as he got in, he shut the door and locked it.

Kendall turned to an already shirtless Logan. He quickly discarded his and moved over to Logan. He ran his hand up and down Logan sides and growled.

Logan just smirked. "You like what you see?" He hissed.

"You don't know the half of it." Kendall replied. He took off his pants and gestured toward Logan's.

Logan reluctantly took them off and stared at Kendall through his blush.

Kendall walked over to Logan and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "You don't have to if you're not ready." He whispered.

Logan pushed the taller boy, making him fall onto the bed. He grabbed the elastic band of Kendall's boxers and yanked them off. (2)

He quickly lost his and straddled the taller boy. He kissed the blonde, making the kiss passionate.

When he pulled away, Kendall was gasping for breathe. "F-fuck me, Logan." He gasped.

Logan smiled. He threw the taller boy's legs over his shoulders and spit on his hand. He rubbed the saliva over his fully erected member, and pressed it against Kendall's entrance.

The brunette waited for Kendall's okay. He quickly nodded and the smaller boy pushed into the blonde.

Kendall sightly winced. He wasn't lying when he said he was a virgin. After Logan was half way into Kendall, he waited. He peppered kisses onto Kendall's torso, trying to ease the pain. After about thirty seconds, Kendall pressed himself down onto Logan.

Logan helped the blonde by pushing into him. When he was hilted, he waited again for Kendall's okay. Kendall nodded, and Logan pulled out, only to slam back into him. Kendall moaned, Logan hit where he wanted. His prostate.

"Harder!" Kendall grunted.

Logan obliged. He quickened his pace, making both the boys moan the other's name. After a few minutes, Kendall's breathe became hitched. Logan grasped Kendall's aching member and began pumping him.

Kendall gasped Logan's name, and came hard. He covered both teens in seed. Feeling Kendall's muscles clench around him, he came deep into the blonde.

Logan gingerly pulled out of Kendall and collapsed beside him.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall said.

"I love you too, Kendall." Logan said.

Logan hugged Kendall and buried his head into Kendall's chest. "Don't ever leave me." He said. "Please?" He added.

Kendall nodded. "Never." He said. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

_three year later:_

Kendall and Logan were just going out of their school gymnasium. They finally graduated. Logan and Kendall were still together, and happy as ever.

They walked to his car, and drove to a restaurant they'd planned to go to awhile back.

The two ate in silence, a smile on Kendall's face. "What's up." Logan said.

"I'll tell you after we're done eating." He said.

And he did. No sooner then he was done, he got out of his booth, and got down on one knee.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears were falling down the small boy's face. "Y-" He started. And everything deteriorated.

Kendall sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He checked his alarm clock. It was five-thirty. Time to get up. He grabbed his phone and checked the date. "August 10, 2011." It said.

Kendall realised everything he just did, was all a dream. Logan, the dance, graduation, everything. He didn't realise it, but he was crying. The man of his dreams, were just in his dreams. He got read quickly, avoiding Katie like the plague. He was nervous, that was the only word for it. What if he dreamed Camille? He briefly remembered her, but he wasnt sure.

He joined his little sister at their kitchen table.

"Calm down, Big Brother." She said, reaching over and patting his shoulder.

"How! It's a new school! And all I can do is sing!" He said in a frantic voice. He faked everything well. He had planned everything out in about thirty seconds.

Katie just rolled her eyes. "And all I can do is manage money. I got in _no _problem what so ever. And singing is ten times better then money managing. So calm down." She said in her motherly voice.

This did help Kendall a little. After he ate his toast and cereal, he and Katie ran out of their house and began to walk to school.

"What kind of classes do you think we'll have?" Kendall asked, he was faking curiosity. He needed to draw attention away from his dream.

"I think it said something on the pamphlet that everythings like normal school, just instead of taking a foreign language we take what skills we have. So I'll take.." She reached into her bag and produced her schedule. "Money managing with seniors! Yes!" She yelled.

"What makes you so happy about seniors? Won't you fail?" Kendall asked.

"Seniors have gas money. I'm going to be rich by the end of the year." She said in a evil voice.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Do you have any friends?" Kendall asked. He had one, he didn't think Katie had any.

"Yes. I met a boy named Tyler." She said, turning a corner. "Oh, and what are you going to do about a boyfriend?" She asked. "You only have three years before you graduate."

Kendall sighed. He _did _want a boyfriend. He came out at his last school and nothing really changed. He was still Mr. Popular. Nothing should change here, yet he didn't want to come out right away. He wasn't scared, he just wanted to see how many people were homophobic.

"Well. Here it is." Katie said. "Bye Big Brother." She said, walking away to her building.

Kendall just waved. He opened the door and walked into the halls where a few hundred students were waiting in the hall.

"Kendall!" A voice yelled.

Kendall turned around and waved. "Hey Camille."

"So, what class do you have first?" The small girl asked as she followed Kendall down the hall.

"Eng-" He was knocked over. He looked up, a giant smile on his face. "Hey Lo-" It was Carlos. "Hey, Carlos." He sighed.

Carlos' eyes widened. "How'd you know my name?" He asked.

Kendall helped Carlos gather his things and stand up. "I've just heard from Camille about you and James." He extended his hand and smiled. "I'm Kendall." He said.

"I'm Carlos!" He exclaimed. He took his hand and shook it.

"I have english." Kendall said. He turned to Camille with a fake smile. He turned back to Carlos and said. "We should have lunch together. I want to get to know you and James better." He said. "I've heard so much about both of you." He said.

Carlos nodded. He walked off, and Camille looked at the tall boy.

"I havn't said a word about them. How'd you know?" She asked.

"N-nothing Camille. Please just.. cover for me?" He asked.

She nodded. "That's freaky." She said.

"Oh! Camille! Do you know a boy named Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

"Hm," She said. She put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Nope. I don't think so, why?" She asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Nothing."

"Where's my locker?" He asked.

"Oh! I asked about that, you have.." She pulled out a piece of a paper. "3J! Right next to mine!" She said. She led him to the lockers and was called by a tall boy. James.

"Camille! Come here for a second!" He said.

She nodded and turned to Kendall. "See you at break, Kendall." She said.

Kendall nodded. "Don't hurt anyone." He said. She just giggled and walked off.

He turned to his locker, and saw one beside it opened. The person was mumbling to themselves. He smiled. "Hey, I'm Kendall." He said. He opened his locker and put his stuff in it.

"I'm new here, so, what's your name?" He said.

The person didn't respond.

"S-sorry.. I am being pushy, huh?" He said. He shut his locker and was about to walk away, when he heard the other locker shut.

"I'm Logan." He said. Kendall froze. He turned around and saw him.

"We should hang out sometime. You seem nice." He said. Kendall nodded.

"I'm Kendall Knight." He said. He extended his hand, and Logan did the same. "Lunch?" Logan asked.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

_"This, is going to be a good year."_ He thought to himself.

**From the last chapter! (1) I don't remember what fanfic it's from, but I remember him saying it.**

**(2) I didn't make Kendall commando in this because I wanted Logan to be able to rip them off. Sorry.**

**Well, heres where it ends. I liked the ending. I really, REALLY hated doing the whole "dream" thing.. but! I am doing another school one. The reason why is because I thought it'd be cute. So! hope everyone likes this. I'm doing another school one, because this one didn't have alot of "school" things in it. Heres hoping I can do it right! :3~!**


End file.
